No Te Vayas
by Estefanie
Summary: Ella le termina porque no quiere que él sufra por su muerte y para que eso pase empieza a salir con el mejor amigo de él. Pero y si él no acepta eso y hasta que ya es tarde se entera de la verdad?


Hola a todos otra vez, esta es otra historia por así decir Sasosaku, oja les gusten ya que me esforcé mucho para hacerla :).

* * *

><p><strong>No Te Vayas.<strong>

Se podía ver a una hermosa chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes hablar con un chico un poco más alto que ella de cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos azules, ellos hablaban del problema médico que la joven sufría, una enfermedad terminal.

Sakura se que tu enfermedad es grave y que morirás pero no deberías hacerle eso a _"él"_ –dijo el rubio mientras recibía el anillo de oro que la joven hace unos segundos tenia puesto.

Lo se Deidara pero es que sufra porque morí o que supere la muerte de su ex la cual salía con su mejor amigo –le dijo mientras le sonreía –por ciento gracias por tu ayuda y la de los chicos y por no decirle nada a "_él"._

Para que son los amigos, no hay de que –le dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Justo en ese momento por esa misma calle estaba pasando _"él" _mientras pensaba en el porqué de su novia la había dejado, estaba con sus demás amigos. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que cuando vio con sus ojos color miel esa muestra de aprecio de su ex novia la cual aun amaba y su mejor amigo sintió ganas de matar a su amigo. Vio como el rubio tenía el anillo de Sakura y en ese momento el desvió su mirada a su dedo en el cual reposaba un anillo exactamente igual.

Ella al distinguir la cabellera roja de su ex se fue del lugar mientras que el rubio veía como sus amigos se acercaban a paso decidido donde él. Cuando por fin lo tuvo al frente empezaron a "hablar".

Qué te pasa Deidara, porque estas saliendo con Sakura si sabes que ella siempre será mía –le dijo muy enojado mientras veía como el rubio hacia una sonrisa burlona.

Lo siento Sasori pero creo que ella no es más tuya y ahora sale con alguien mejor y además ella ya no es nada tuyo –le dijo mientras se volteaba.

Idiota –fue detenido por su amigo Pain de ojos morados y pelo anaranjado que lo sostuvo del lado izquierdo, y de Hidan de cabello blanco y ojos violetas que lo sostuvo del lado derecho –maldito aléjate de ella si no quieres que te rompa esa cara.

Lo siento pero creo que ella quiere estar con alguien mejor y no le negare lo que ella quiere –dijo mientras le sonreía.

MALDITO –se soltó del agarre de sus otros dos amigos y golpeo en la cara al rubio –que te quede esto claro –se detuvo un momento para calmarse –no quiero verte nunca más cerca de ella.

Y sino ¿qué? –le pregunto ganándose otro golpe –maldito –le devolvió el golpe al pelirrojo –Sasori entiende que ella ya no te ama mas sino que me ama a mí –Después de decir eso se desato una gran pelea entro esos dos ex amigos, Sasori lo detuvieron Hidan y Pein al hacerlo retroceder hasta el punto de golpearse contra una puerta, y Deidara lo detuvo su amigo Itachi de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos el cual lo sujeto por la espalda.

No quiero verte nunca más Deidara –después de decir eso se fue limpiándose la sangre que corría por su labio.

Después de aquel encuentro Sasori se fue caminando a su casa chocando con toda persona que se le atravesara ya que iba inmerso en un solo pensamiento –"_porque me dejaste Sakura"- _era lo único que pensaba, no se dio cuenta en que momento llego a su casa o pero ahí estaba.

**POV. Sasori.**

No sé cómo o cuando pero logre llegar a mi casa la cual siento muy bacía, lo más seguro es porque no tiene tu presencia cálida. Sakura, mi Sakura porque me dejaste si sabes que te amo que a mi propia vida, sabes que eres lo mas importante en mi vida. Que acaso ya no recuerdas esos días en los que salíamos y nos divertíamos juntos tomándonos fotos o saltando de piedra en piedra cuando cruzábamos el rio de la ciudad. Aun recuerdo el día que te di ese anillo como ayer, porque me dejaste.

/**Flash Back**/

Después de haber estado divirtiéndonos te veía como pasabas las fotos de tu cámara mientras reías, decidimos descansar un rato sentados en una banca del parque hasta que busque en mi bolsillo del pantalón dos anillos de oro exactamente iguales. Te amo tanto que siempre quiero estar a tu lado y esa es la razón del porque de los añillos.

Sakura –llame tu atención y al ver que reaccionabas viendo solo atine a mostrarte los anillos –Sakura Haruno quiero decirte que te amo tanto que quiero que te cases conmigo.

Sasori –estabas tan impresionada que no podías hablar casi –Sasori Akasuna No claro que quiero casarme contigo –me besaste y te puse el anillo, ese fue el mejor día de toda mi vida.

Un mes después más o menos me dijiste que ya no me amabas y que te habías enamorado de mi mejor amigo Deidara. Espere que me devolvieras el anillo pero eso nunca paso y yo tampoco me quite el mío.

/**Fin Del Flash Back**/

Esa fue la historia de cómo paso el mejor momento de mi vida el cual fue cuando aceptaste convertirte y el peor cuando me dejaste y ahora solo me lamento en mi hogar mientras recuento todo eso y destruyo mi baño mientras sigo diciéndome a mí mismo –"_Sakura no te vayas"- _definitivamente nunca podre amar a nadie que no seas tú Sakura.

**Fin POV. Sasori.**

Mientras tanto en otro lado una pelirrosa se encontraba llorando en el suelo de su casa mientras veía como su hermosa cabellera se caía por mechones y susurraba cosas al viento vagas a escuchar pero aun así se podían entender a la perfección lo que decía.

Sasori perdóname por engañarte de esta forma –se detuvo un momento mientras emitía un sollozo –Sasori aun te amo demasiado pero para que no sufras con mi muerte es mejor que seas feliz con otra persona que conmigo.

Después de eso la joven se calmo un poco y decidió irse a dormir. Al día siguiente se encontraba en el mismo auto que con Deidara hablando, la caída de su cabello no se notaba casi. Se encontraban hablando animadamente hasta que vieron que se acercaban sus amigos junto con Sasori en otro auto. Al notar eso ellos se abrazaron muy amorosamente.

Mientras en el otro auto Sasori veía eso y sentía como si la sangre le hervía de los celos, sus amigos lo trataron de detener para que no se bajara del auto y dejarlos a esos dos en paz.

Sasori cálmate, esos dos solo te están provocando –dijo Itachi el cual estaba conduciendo el auto.

Itachi tiene razón, déjalos ellos no valen la pena –esta vez hablo su amigo Pain.

No me importa –y dicho esto salió como alma que lleva al diablo del auto en dirección a donde estaba la pareja de "enamorados" –Sakura quiero que te bajes del auto para hablar –golpeo la parte delantera del auto mientras veía como ella movía su cabeza en forma negativa –HE DICHO QUE TE BAJARAS –grito por última vez.

Sasori déjala en paz, entiende que tu a ella ya no le interesas –rio Deidara –comprende que ahora ella me ama a mí.

Maldito –iba a abrir la puerta del piloto para matar a su ex mejor amigo pero se vio detenido por el agarre de Itachi e Hidan.

Sasori déjalos, ellos no valen la pena –dijo Hidan mientras se lo llevaba de nuevo al auto a rastras.

Está bien –y se vio obligado a dejarlos mientras era arrastrado por sus amigos de aquel lugar.

Después de un rato Sasori estaba en su casa pero ahora no estaba pensativo como la última vez sino que se encontraba destruyendo su hogar mientras gritaba y lloraba cual niño pequeño, parecía que no existía ser sobre la tierra que fuera capaz de detenerlo. Lanzaba todo lo que encontraba, quebraba todo lo que podía mientras seguía gritando, solo era capaz de gritar una cosa.

¡Sakura vuelve a mi lado que aun te amo! –parecía que solo podía emitir ese grito porque solo hacia eso.

Mientras en la entrada de la casa se encontraban Pain e Itachi viendo como su amigo pelirrojo destruía todo. Itachi trato de entrar pero su amigo peli naranja lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

Pero Pain –fue interrumpido.

Dejo, se le tiene que pasar y además debe desahogarse –dijo mientras miraba al pelirrojo el cual estaba arrodillado sobre el desastre que había hecho mientras lloraba amargamente –tiene que desahogarse solo.

Está bien –dijo mientras se alejaba de la puerta –mejor vámonos –y ambos se fueron dejando al pelirrojo solo con su sufrimiento.

Después de aquel espectáculo otorgado por el pelirrojo, Pain e Itachi se dirigieron al hospital donde se encontraban sus demás amigos acompañando a Sakura la cual había sido internada después de haber sufrido un desmayo. Todos ellos sabían porque ella y Deidara le mentía de esa forma a su amigo pero aun así no le decían nada por petición de ella.

Todos estaban hablando tratando de animal a la joven pelirrosa la cual se encontraba muy desanimada.

Vamos Sakura todo estará bien, ya verás cómo te mejoraras –le decía Pain tratando de subirle el ánimo.

Si claro –dijo mientras se reía –mejor díganme un chiste para ver si me pongo de buen humor –todos en ese lugar se rieron.

Mientras todos animaban a la joven, Hidan salió del cuarto tratando de entender porque ella no quiere decirle lo que le pasaba. Se le prendió el foco y hizo lo que creyó lo más conveniente… iba a llamar a Sasori y le contaría todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

_Diga_ –se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

Sasori soy yo Hidan –dijo mientras cogía valor para decirle lo que estaba pasando.

_Que quieres –_dijo desinteresado.

Te llamo para decirte el porqué Sakura termino contigo y porque debes de venir al hospital ahora mismo –al no recibir respuesta de su amigo prosiguió –Sakura te dejo porque le diagnosticaron una enfermedad terminal y para que no te diera tan dura su muerte decidió dejarte y empezar a salir con Deidara… todos nosotros sabíamos lo que pasaba y le prometimos a ella el no decirte nada para que no te alteraras, pero ahora ella esta hospitalizada y puede que este sea su ultimo día, por favor no te demores y ven lo más pronto posible a despedirte mientras puedas –al terminar de decir eso colgó.

Mientras al otro lado de la cuidad el pelirrojo mientras escuchaba entendió todo al fin, su Sakura no lo había dejado porque había dejado de amarlo sino para que no sufriera y ahora ella iba a morir. Cuando termino la llamada él lo primero que hizo fue emprender hacia el hospital, al no llevar dinero lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr a todo lo que daban sus pies mientras trataba de aguantar el llanto.

Mientras él iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, Sakura fue llevada a la sala de operaciones ya que estaba teniendo problemas respiratorios y tenia convulsiones, todos se preocupaban por lo que pudiera pasarla. Esperaban afuera de esa sala mientras rezaban para que todo saliera bien y que su amiga sobrevierta para ver por lo menos por última vez a Sasori.

Mientras eso, Sasori estaba llegando al hospital después de haber cruzado la ciudad corriendo a todo lo que podía, entro apurado que subió corriendo las escaleras. Estaba en el pasillo buscando con desesperación la sala de operaciones donde ella se encontraba hasta que en su camino se cruzo con Deidara.

Sasori antes de que digas algo te quiero dar esto –le dio el anillo que le pertenecía a Sakura.

Deidara porque me lo das –dijo confundido viéndolo.

Ella quería que te lo diera cuando fuera su ultimo día –se detuvo un momento –por favor perdónanos… sabes Sakura de verdad te quería mucho –se fue.

Después de oír eso el pelirrojo no aguanto más y empezó a llorar en ese lugar por un momento. Después de calmarse un poco se dirigió a la sala de operaciones donde estaba Sakura luchando por su vida. Al ver a sus amigos a su alrededor el no soporto mas y empezó a llorar sobre el hombro de Hidan mientras los otros lo consolaban.

Cálmate amigo, ella estará bien –dijo Pain.

Eso espero –se detuvo un segundo –no podría seguir viviendo sin ella… Sakura no te vayas.

Mientras dentro de la sala de operaciones Sakura no aguanto más y murió, no pudo resistir para ver por última vez al hombre que amaba. El cuerpo de ella lo sacaron muy despacio de la sala abriendo así las puertas. Todos al ver que ella ya no respiraba bajaron la cabeza a excepción de Sasori que se arrodillo al frente de la camilla.

Sakura, yo te amo y siempre lo hare, se que todo lo hiciste para no lastimarme pero no te imaginas como estoy en este momento –sollozo para luego decir –se que no debería de decirlo pero no quiero que te vayas aunque te fuiste antes de que te dijera adiós… siempre te amare Sakura –beso su frente por última vez mientras lloraba amargamente a un costado de su cadáver.

**Fin…**

* * *

><p>Ojala les aya gustado y me comenten :). Por cierto este Fanfic fue basado en la cancion de BIGBANG Haru Haru.<p> 


End file.
